To love a Hopeless Romantic
by Thegoldennerd
Summary: Scott was every bit of a romantic. He could only see the best in any situation. For Bonnie she just wanted to him admit that it was not always how he saw it. BonniexScott one shot.


**_Summary: Scott was every bit of a romantic. He could only see the best in any situation. For Bonnie she just wanted to him admit that it was not always how he saw it. In one of their usual cuddling moments, Bonnie thinks of the same thoughts that pop up once in awhile. BonniexScott one shot._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"It's going to be okay."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. He said the same thing every time something bad happened. It was just his way of coping. Bonnie understood that. But she just wished he would just stop thinking everything is going to be okay. Sometimes things did not work out that way. Bonnie learned that the hard way.

"Scott..."

"Don't worry, I will fix it."

He could probably feel her body tense at his words. They were sitting on the couch together which led to Scott cuddling lying his head in her lap, only to lead to her laying on the couch, now with his head on her stomach. His hands had wrapped themselves around the petite girl's body. Scott was not at all that tall, and was relatively tiny for a guy, but to Bonnie he was perfect. He enveloped her, and could rest his head on her shoulder just right. Everything about Scott felt just right.

Maybe he was what she needed. That little piece outside of herself that could reinforce her notions of sanity. Scott was a person of being, and Bonnie loved it. But she knew that it was not always going to be like that. Bonnie had never been much of a romantic; she found it almost pointless to idolize something that was never guaranteed permanence. Yet she was not immune to the effects it could bring. That was what Scott was. He was a romantic in the purest essence. The way he would smile at her, how he would light up when she was around him. How everything in him seemed to break when she had gotten upset with him. It was rare, but Bonnie could not tolerate all that was Scott at times. Scott was also idealistic. He wanted to believed that everything stood a chance. That everything was good. That if given the chance, and the right support, rising to the occasion was never impossible. Scott wanted to be a hero. Bonnie wanted him to see he could not.

Maybe it was the emotions she felt for the werewolf, but Bonnie just could not take his optimistic views. Not everyone was good. Somethings, some people, just could not be saved. Bonnie knew that from experience. But who was she to trample on the views of her boyfriend. Bonnie knew he was a baby wolf; he had to be no more than a few months old. His experience with the supernatural was limited at best, ranging from werewolves, to hunters, and now the kanima. Bonnie knew little of the kanima, but from what she had learned from Scott, there was not much to work with. A creature that killed and was being controlled, by an unknown master. There was little to work with in that scenario. What happens when they captured him? From what Scott told her, Jackson, who was the kanima, had no clue as to what was happening. Bonnie had been adamant on staying out of all of this, but she wondered if she should get involved now. Scott and his friends were not used to this, the supernatural. She could tell the toil it was taking on Stiles, who seemed to be becoming much more aggravated and snarky.

"He just seems so unwilling. He even suggested killing Jackson, multiple times."

Bonnie listened as Scott unloaded the worries he had. His friendship with Stiles had become a frequent topic. Bonnie watched as the boys features would crease in confusion and frustration. She would sometimes smile, sometimes she would just sit and watch him. She knew that Stiles was not made for this. Stiles had no reason to be involved, yet out of loyalty he was there. But even the most loyal are capable of suffering from side effects.

"Maybe Stiles just needs to talk to someone."

Scott sat up a little and look into Bonnie's green eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"He just seems stressed. I mean I don't think pardoning him for his wanting to kill Jackson comments should slide; but at the same time he is only human in a supernatural world."

Scott nodded. He looked away from her, as if accessing the validity of Bonnie's words. Bonnie took no offense, Scott was one of those people that just let words seep in. When he seemed content in his thoughts, he gave her a smile. Bonnie wanted to touch his cheek, to feel his face as he just smiled at her. He was so sincere, sometimes Bonnie was worried that it was all apart of her imagination. No one could be that sincere and be real.

But there was Scott. The werewolf who was trying to maintain balance, not knowing he was doing rather poorly.

She felt his chin dig into her stomach.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

His words sounded muffled. She looked down to see his dark messy hair. He was not looking at her when he had said this. That did not take away from the emotion. In fact she found it sweet. With Scott it was like being with a man and a child. He was strong, loyal, loving, nurturing, and a leader. Then there was the shyness, the silliness, the statements that point out the obvious. When he wanted to tell Bonnie something, and he could not gauge her response, he would shrink down, twiddle his fingers, and not look her in the eye until he was finished speaking. The look in his eye just read how much he wanted her to like whatever he would say. That alone made it impossible for Bonnie to express dislike for anything Scott related.

Like Allison.

Bonnie was glad Scott was not looking at her now. Her entire expression had fallen at the mere thought of his ex. Bonnie felt guilty for not liking Allison, but after her last boyfriend trouble, and the fact that Scott and Allison still very much loved each other, Bonnie felt in the right to hold the Argent at a distance.

It was their spring break and Scott had gone to Lydia Martin's birthday bash, and Allison was there. Bonnie had not gone, but knew Allison was there. Then after the party, there was a battle at the Police Station, which once again included Allison. Scott was worried about her, which was something Bonnie would never want her boyfriend to not do. However their relationship did not feel like it ended, but at a standstill.

Bonnie was unsure if they had actually ended it. Sometimes he would call Allison to help him with something. Bonnie remembered asking him about why he had missed their study date. She was going to help him with his Chemistry. He had told her about the whole debacle in the library, and how he had gotten attention. The part that Bonnie focused on was when he said he ran to save Allison, which meant he failed his make up test. Bonnie tensed up, and Scott recognized that immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you mess up the opportunity your mother got you Scott?"

She left out the part where he did it to save Allison.

Scott shrugged.

"Allison needed me."

Bonnie was not satisfied with that answer, but what could she do? Scott was not a bad boyfriend, nor did it truly feel like their relationship was some place holder for Scott and Allison's. It felt as real and wanted then anything Bonnie had every seen; however Bonnie could tell, whether they would admit it or not, they were still in love, only ending it by circumstance, not because they really wanted to, or it was the end of their love.

Bonnie knew this from the start, and yet she let Scott convince her to go on a date in December. Then another. And another. And now they were at the end of March. She let herself fall deep into something with a guy who was tied to another. And she was setting herself up for sadness, and disappointment. But she would never tell Scott that. She had fallen in love with him long ago. And she could not help but stay with those brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, adorable smile, and pure optimism.

"Bonnie?"

She snapped out of her reverie to see Scott's eyes. They looked like they were waiting. She knew what he wanted to know. Some sort of response. She knew he did not expect her to outright say she loved him back, but Bonnie could bet her not responding, good or bad, was killing him. His brown eyes looked scared, as if his heart was breaking at her silence.

Should she tell him she loved him? That would be ideal, and she would mean it. But the image of Allison always came up. Could Scott really love two people at the same time, equally? Would Bonnie have to fight her for his attention? For his affection? She already had to do that with Stiles; there was no need to add another person in the mix.

The weight of Scott removed itself, leaving Bonnie a little cold. She snapped out of it to see him sitting on the opposite side of the couch, quiet and sad. She sat up on the other end, realizing she had been silent for too long.

"Scott..."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong, Bonnie. But you can tell me. I just want you to know now that I am sorry."

Scott was not looking at Bonnie. He was shrinking into himself, and looking down at his fingers, which seemed to have start a thumb war with eachother.

"I know these last few weeks have been tough. I have been off doing everything with everyone else, and I left you alone. I remember you telling me you moved here to get away from your old problems, and I am here making new ones for you. Then me telling you I love you, when you were obviously not ready...I..."

Scott stopped talking. He seemed so torn up about this. Had he been thinking about this all the time? She was about to say something when Scott started talking again.

"If you want to break up with me, fine. But please can we talk about whatever before you do it?"

Did Scott really think she was going to break up with him. All because he said he loved her? She could not help but laugh, which shocked Scott. He looked at her, confused and a little worried.

"Bonnie?"

"Scott, I am not breaking up with you. I am not worried about our relationship. In fact I have never been so sure about something like this in a good minute. I am just thinking about how I am going to get your Chemistry grade up to par."

She lied through her teeth, only meaning that she was not going to break up with him. She wanted him to do that himself, to come to the conclusion that his love for Allison was going to override everything he felt for Bonnie. She knew that day would come, but right now it was best to let things just flow. She was preparing herself for it, and she was in love with a genuinely good human being, who loved her back. She gave him a smile, got close to him and pushed her lips to his. It was simple sweet, and loving. Scott wrapped his arms around her, removing any actual space between them. Scott deepened the kiss, allowing himself to lose control. Bonnie knew this could be a bad idea at times, but she was well prepared to stop it. Right now she just let herself get lost in him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down.

"I love you Bonnie."

Scott left her lips, leaving a trail of kisses on her cheek, and her neck. She stop on his favorite spot of her neck, and start nibbling and kissing it. Bonnie felt the familiar sensations that Scott brought her. He was such an eager pleaser when it came to things like this. She rubbed his back, tracing small circled under his shirt.

"Scott?"

"Mhm?"

"I do love you."

Scott stopped what he was doing, and positioned himself to look at Bonnie. There was a small hint of a hickey forming, but would disappear after he stopped paying attention to it. But that was not his focus. His was on the girl that was looking at him, scared, worried, and loving him. He smiled. It was big and full of energy.

"Really?"

Bonnie let out a small laugh.

"Are you doubting me?"

Scott shook his head, still smiling.

"No, I am just so happy!"

Bonnie stared into those brown eyes, happiness floating through them. The way they looked, she could believe that his thoughts would never run to Allison. That Bonnie was his only priority. But that was not true. It would never be true.

"Hey, can we go back to that position before?"

"Our cuddle position?"

"It has a name?"

"Not really, but that's how we generally do it."

Bonnie smiled. The boy was perceptive when he wanted to be.

"Okay our cuddle position. Can we?"

Scott titled his head, as if thinking.

"I don't know. I mean I kind of like how we are now?"

"I do too, but...I like the other one more."

Scott let out a huff of mock frustration.

"Fine if you insist."

Bonnie smiled. She pulled herself up and returned back to her original position. Scott lowered his head onto her stomach, his left ear sitting right where he belly button was. She never understood his preference for that spot. He said it had to do with the sounds of her stomach.

"It sounds like the ocean."

She told him that was weird, and romantic, but mainly weird. He just shrugged.

Bonnie smiled at the small memories they had. They would come in handy once everything was done. She was sure it was going to end, probably with her bursting his little bubble. His love for Allison was still very much there. His friendship with Stiles would probably last for so long. That he could not fix everything, no matter how much he told himself that. Everything was not going to be okay, and he was going to learn that sooner or later. But right now that was not an issue.

"Bonnie?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

"I know Scott."

Bonnie smiled. That was the third time he had said it. The first being his way of confessing it. The second almost like a plea. The third was his personal way of reminding himself where he was. He did that sometimes. Just say things three times. It was cute.

Just like him. Her hopeless romantic of a werewolf boyfriend.

* * *

_**A/N: This is just something I wrote...I had started it a long time ago, around the fifth chapter of Stick With Me, but never finished it...oh well. It is a little something to tide over till the next chapter. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


End file.
